Retsu Unohana
|-|Unohana Retsu= |-|Unohana Yachiru= Summary Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流, Unohana Yachiru), was the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi. Her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. She also formerly served as the Captain of the 11th Division. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly higher Name: Unohana Retsu/Yachiru Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 4th and 11th Division, The First Kenpachi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Master Healer Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly higher via power-scaling from Yamamoto (As one of the oldest and first generation of captains, Unohana should be at least as strong as Yamamoto or slightly weaker than him, she was also described as a ruthless killer who was always seeking out opponents stronger than her) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Yamamoto (Also should be at least as fast if not faster than Kyoraku Shunsui) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, possibly higher Durability: At least City level, possibly higher via power-scaling from Yamamoto (Her healing abilities also makes it hard for her to be killed) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Minazuki Intelligence: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Healer: She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from the Royal Guard Tenjiro Kirinji. Though she originally learned healing Kidō as a way to prolong her fights, Unohana has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She is also able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, as well as Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. Master Swordsman: Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of Kendo. She is said to be a master of all the countless styles of swordsmanship that exist in the world, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Her skill level in swordsmanship is far superior to even the combat oriented 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, as she is able to easily overwhelm him for a considerable amount of their fight after centuries of not engaging in melee combat. During their battle, Unohana easily overpowered and fatally wounded Kenpachi several times, only losing when Kenpachi grew powerful enough to kill her. Shunpo Practitioner: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Hakuda Combatant: During her fight to the death against Kenpachi Zaraki, she was proficient enough in Hakuda to deflect his sword swing using the back of her free hand to create openings for attacks, and could also use her leg to block Zaraki's sword hand mid-swing to prevent it hitting her and leave him exposed at the same time. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 and therefore one of the most experienced, as well as being one of its most powerful combatants, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Unohana has pointed out that Kenpachi Zaraki's power rivaled her own as a child, though she herself was weaker than him, and acknowledges that she is stronger than everyone but him. Zanpakutō Minazuki (肉雫唼, Flesh-Drops Gorge): In its sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles an odachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakuto over her shoulder by a rope strap or lets Isane carry it for her. * Shikai: Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one-eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled. Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird-like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth. Bankai: Minazuki (皆尽, All Things End): When released the blade of Unohana's Zanpakuto liquefies into a thick, dark red substance able to surround her vicinity. Once the majority of the liquid flows off the Zanpakutō, it reveals the remainder has solidified into a shortened katana, which then can be used for combat, strong and sturdy enough to clash against Kenpachi Zaraki's blade. Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Captains Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Doctors Category:Sadists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Criminals Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7